dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Council of Magic
Magic council 04.png Ions ago before the time of man had come to reign on Earth there were planets and star clusters throughout the universe that had already been thriving and evolving. Billions upon billions of species grew and Flourished working alongside other species to expand the range of their worlds reach. Many planets lived in harmony with others and together Galactic Empires and Governments were formed along the way. Of course no story is without its difficult measures. Many of these planets sought to take rather than to give and this gave birth too many warlords and tyrants along the way. Just as it is on Earth, there is an equal and opposite reaction that the universe and the stream of life take upon the existence of this reality. Where there is good there must also be evil. With the growing evil that existed in the universe there had also been groups of good who fought these evil tyrants. The formation of The Galactic Overwatch had been a first step in stopping evil from growing. Even with that strong universal defense, some beings are too strong to simply be taken on by the strong. Magic holds a rare place in the powers of the universe. For centuries the power of magic had remained non-existent on planets like Earth. No one can really explain why. That is not an effect of lack of capabilities but rather it is a case of knowledge being withheld from the people of Earth. What the planet does not realize is that they were once visited thousands of years ago by a man known only as “The Mystic” Kor’von. He is a being of unmeasurable magical power who is from an unknown planet in the universe. Fate2.jpg In ancient civilizations such as Egypt and the Aztec Empire, there are whole religions based around the presence of Gods living among them. Pyramids built to house the bodies of dead pharoahs and living churchs to the Gods among them. In Egypt held one that seemed more true than others. The Temple of The Magus. People of Egypt would come to this temple with stories about how a man with a staff with a lightning bolt at the tip saving them from death. Giving life, using the power of the heavens to bring down evil. Though no one could ever prove his existence, his presence had become passed down through history to live in the present world. Having the capability of controlling forms of weather, The Magus left his mark on more than one religion to another. Unknown to the world, his most famous feat of heroism came down to what people like to call today, The Parting of The Red Sea. This all had been accomplished from the power of Kor’von’s presence on Earth. The Mystic had passed down a small percentage of his power to the very first Magus of Earth. Magic exists on Earth because The Magus had blessed the planet with the capabilities with controlling and wielding magic for the better of mankind’s being. But like every bit of goodness Earth and many other planets may have received from The Mystic, there was another who went around the universe spreading his own capabilities across each planet he touched. Dommaru.jpg That mage came to be known as “The Black Death” Dommaru. A powerful mage that seemed to be the only physical being on par with Kor’von’s Magical power. With each planet that he visited they became tainted with the dark power that he used. One of those planets is known to the people of Earth because of their interference with Earthly events. This person comes from a planet called… Pandora. The Magus had been designed by Kor’Von to be a beacon of hope and a sign of life for all those who came to encounter his power. The Dark Mage was designed to only destroy and create utter chaos. And the first Dark Mage had been Noctum, the Dark Mage from Pandora. Noctum.jpg Many people know Noctum The Dark Mage from the fact that his DNA has been instilled and reformed in the embodiment of Nimbus Kinkade, a former WARRIOR of Planet Pandora. After experimentation and reforming his DNA to that of Noctum, the Dark Mage, he has unlocked the extremely rare form of Mage Craft called Dark Mage. Dark Mage's are a primarily offensive fighters that use their mantra to create devistating attacks using Dark Mantra or Darkness. This form of Mage is one that can only be given to someone by Noctum himself. Throughout history Noctum has chosen specific people has minions to carry out his wish for chaos in the form of Dark Mage Weapons. With this Mage Craft, Noctum uses people as vessels to carry out his will. This shows the difference in power that The Magus and The Dark Mage utilize. Noctum refused to release his powers and accept death at the end of his life, thus forcing himself to take on a vessel to keep his immortal life going. Because of this fact Noctum had been able to transfer his soul through thousands if not millions of other lifeforms across the universe. With Kor’von and Domarru doing whatever they wanted with their magic it led to both growing a heated rivalry. The two sought to spread their power across the universe to forever leave their mark on time and space. This led to the two fighting it out across the entire universe. Planet by planet, their powers of mystic arts actually led to the deaths of star systems. And because of this, the magic community of the universe could not stand by and simply let this continue. That is where the formation of The Council of Magic came to exist. Magic Council 01.png The Council of Magic had been the original gathering of the seven most level headed and powerful Mage fighters within the universe. Earth would not see their first member of this council until the time of Donnie Yun as Earth’s Sorcerer Supreme. The Council Of Magic is where the laws of Magic that is still used today had been created and etched in magic history forever. After years of fighting between Kor’Von and Domarru, the Council of Magic gave the two men offers that allowed them to settle their squabble for all eternity. The Council made it clear that the fighting had to be stopped and that the fate of the universe had been tearing apart because of the level of mystic energy they utilized in their fighting. The offer was made that they could continue practicing magic so long as they stopped spreading their magic to worlds across the universe and never seek to influence the universe in their own image. Kor’von is a smart being and took the deal; Domarru was not. Domarru challenged each member of The Council of Magic knowing full well he was stronger than all of them and they couldn’t kill him even if they tried. What he was not expecting was that together their combined magical power allowed them to achieve a binding spell on Domarru’s existence and forced him into a realm of exile where he continues to reside to this day. Each member of the original council had been given a piece of a key that can only open this realm back up when pieced together completely. each key represents a different portion of Domarru's physical existence on the plane of reality. Only when all pieces are placed together can all the pieces of Domarru completely become whole again and welcome back into the physical world. Magic Council 03.jpg Keys of Domarru.png In the current time period the Council of Magic contains very talented and powerful mages from all across the universe. Each piece has been passed down the current members of The Council of Magic. The Council still works to keep peace across all magical realms and universes. Together as a group they have been able to keep magic on low radar in comparison to energies such as Chi. They continue to meet at The Caste of The Allfather which is the home of the original Mystic being The Allfather. He is a story for a very different time. At this castle the mages all meet in a plane that is not known to the physical world. It exists in a plane where time is non-existent and the theory of relativity is completely thrown out of the window. It is the perfect place for mages to come together and discuss the governing products of Magic and Wizardry. Magic Council 02.jpg Members of The Current Council Grand Mage Kal'Von Myst.jpg (TBA) Elite Mage Donnie Yun "The Sorcerer Supreme" Don0000004.jpg (TBA) Elite Mage Necromus Necromus.jpg (TBA) Elite Mage Zanti El Genie.jpg (TBA) Councilman Bishop Bishop.jpg (TBA) Councilwoman Madame Fleeze Madame.jpg (TBA) Category:Organization Category:Sci-Fi Category:Magic Category:Intergalatic